Plants vs. Zombies Heroes
Plants vs. Zombies Heroes (tạm dịch: Cây cối đại chiến thây ma Anh hùng) là một tựa game thu thập thẻ bài cho điện thoại ra mắt vào 10 tháng 3, 2016, qua trang YouTube chính của kênh PopCap Games và chính thức ra mắt tại một số quốc gia cùng ngày. Vào ngày 18 tháng 10 năm 2016, game chính thức ra mắt trên toàn thế giới. Nội dung (giữ nguyên văn tiếng Anh) It's the lawn of a new battle! Plants vs. Zombies Heroes mobile lets you collect and choose from hundreds of characters across the PvZ Universe in this epic collectible card game that takes you beyond the backyard. For the first time ever on mobile, play as either plants or zombies and unlock their lawn-inspiring super powers. Collect hundreds of characters, including new roster favorites from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 like Super Brainz, Z-Mech, Citron, and Rose, and adventure through an all new PvZ Universe with a unique, comic-style narrative. Pick your favorite hero, assemble your team, and use your heroic skills to outwit your opponents in battle. Battle and adventure by yourself against AI in the single player campaign, or battle against other players in real-time multiplayer! Challenge your friends or test your powers and strategy against the rest of the world in casual or ranked multiplayer battles – all in real time. Complete Daily Quests to earn rewards to expand your roster of Heroes and sidekicks. In adventure mode, lead your favorite plant and zombies on epic missions to battle and take down all opposing Heroes across locations as zany and diverse as the Heroes who inhabit them. Experience the story of Plants vs. Zombies Heroes via comic-styled story sequences revealed as your adventure progresses. Use the adventure mode to tone your skills and fine-tune your strategy, experimenting with different heroes and powerful teammate combinations along the way. Biểu tượng trò chơi Screenshot_2016-10-19-09-24-10.png|Hình quảng cáo Plants vs. Zombies Heroes trên menu chính Plants vs. Zombies 2 Lawn_of_a_New_Battle_Ad.png|Quảng cáo về Plants vs. Zombies Heroes PvZH Version 1.0.11 Icon.png|Biểu tượng được sử dụng trong phiên bản 1.0.11 PvZH Version 1.0.17 Icon.png|Biểu tượng được sử dụng từ phiên bản 1.0.17 đến 1.2.12 PvZH Version 1.4.14 Icon.png|Biểu tượng được sử dụng từ phiên bản 1.4.14 đến 1.8.26 (biểu tượng hiện tại) Thông tin trò chơi Chế độ chơi Ở trò này, có thể chơi qua lại giữa zombie và các cây và chế độ chính gồm *Nhiệm vụ cây cối - Nơi người chơi chiến đấu với cây cối *Nhiệm vụ zombie - Nơi người chơi chiến đấu với zombie; *Multiplayer - Khi những người chơi chiến đấu với nhau ở ngoài đời thật trên khắp thế giới với nhân vật là cây cối hoặc zombie. Lịch sử cập nhật Game này thường đem đến các cập nhật chứa nội dung mới và sửa lỗi. Kiểm tra trang trên để xem cập nhật của trò chơi này khi chúng được phát hành. Lối chơi Mục tiêu của trò chơi này là phải đánh bại Anh hùng đối diện bằng cách giảm máu xuống còn không. Để thực hiện điều đó là phải đặt cây/zombie lên trên bãi trồng. Có ba loại lá bài: Cây cối(Plants)/Zombie; Trò mưu mẹo (Trick) và Siêu năng lực (Superpower). *Quân bài (Teammate) là những lá bài đứng ở bãi trồng cho đến khi bị tiêu diệt. Chúng có tổng cộng ba thống kê: Sức mạnh ( ); Máu ( ) và Giá ( / ), cộng thêm một vài năng lực đặc biệt không thể bỏ qua. Người chơi phải biết cách sử dụng chúng thông qua thống kê để tìm ra cách chiến thắng đối thủ mạnh hơn. Khi mỗi bên chiến đấu. Điểm sức mạnh là số sát thương mà đối phương sẽ nhận, và điểm máu là số máu mà đối phương có thể chịu cho đến khi bị tiêu diệt. Nếu ở đó không có lá bài nào cùng hàng thì anh hùng sẽ bị nhắm mục tiêu thay thế. *Trò mưu mẹo (Trick) là những lá bài sẽ ảnh hưởng, tấn công các cây/zombie trực tiếp, và đôi lúc có thể là cả Anh hùng, tăng hoặc rút đi lượng máu và sức mạnh của chúng; tiêu diệt hoặc tạo ra quân bài khác,... Nếu ở phía zombie, chỉ có thể chơi được ở bước thứ ba của mỗi lượt. Ở phía cây cối, có thể sử dụng ngay trong lượt trồng. *Siêu năng lực (Superpower) là những lá bài mạnh mẽ chỉ tốn 1 / . Chúng chỉ tìm thấy bằng cách sạc phòng thủ đầy và một cái được cho sau khi anh hùng của bạn phòng thủ, tối đa là bốn. Mỗi anh hùng có 20 máu kèm theo thanh sạc phòng thủ. Khi bị tấn công, thanh siêu phòng thủ sẽ tăng lên ngẫu nhiên từ 1-3 khối có 5% xác suất đầy nhanh (Insta-Fill) (phòng thủ ngay), chứa tổng cộng 10 khối. Khi thanh phòng thủ trở nên đầy, anh hùng sẽ chặn tấn công, và nhận siêu năng lực có thể giữ lại hoặc sử dụng ngay miễn phí. Mỗi anh hùng có thể chặn tối đa 3 lần mỗi trận. Mỗi lần anh hùng chặn, một cái khiên dưới thanh đó sẽ biến mất. Suốt trận chiến, mỗi lượt có bốn bước: *Bước đầu tiên là Zombie chơi, khi chỉ có zombie được chơi; *Bước tiếp theo là cây cối chơi, khi người cơi có thể trồng giữa mưu mẹo và cây cối. *Thứ ba là trò mưu mẹo của Zombie, khi chỉ có trò mưu mẹo zombie được sử dụng; *Và cuối cùng là chiến đấu, khi mỗi lá bài sẽ chiến đấu từ trái sang phải, nên phía tận cùng bên trái sẽ tấn công trước rồi phía tận cùng bên phải sẽ tấn công cuối cùng; Sau khi bắt đầu mỗi lượt, số lượng mặt trời/não nhận từ lượt trước sẽ cộng dồn lên một; cho phép sử dụng những lá bài mạnh hơn ở những lần sau, nên người chơi không nên phàn nàn chỉ vì không chơi được lá bài nào ngay từ ở những lượt đầu. Mỗi cỗ bài đòi hỏi chính xác gồm 40 lá xen lẫn chứa cả giữa mẹo và các cây/zombie. Thêm nữa là mỗi anh hùng có 4 siêu năng lực không thể thay đổi và không thể cộng thêm. Cho phép lên đến 8 lá bài giống nhau, mức độ hiếm lá bài gồm bình thường, cao cấp theo độ hiếm của chúng. Những lá bài thông thường được mua ở cửa hàng sử dụng đồng tiền vàng kiếm được sau mỗi trận (15 nếu thắng, 5 nếu thua). Những lá bài cao cấp chỉ có thể kiếm được ở cửa hàng thông qua Gói Cao Cấp (Premium Pack), và độ hiếm của chúng đó chính là tùy thuộc tỷ lệ tìm kiếm ra chúng, và người chơi cũng chẳng thể nào mua được một cái nào đó cụ thể trừ khi trong thời gian bán giới hạn có ra mắt lá bài cụ thể. Các anh hùng Anh hùng là những nhân vật chính tuyến chơi được trong Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, mỗi bên yêu cầu phải tiêu diệt càng sớm cho đến khi trò chơi kết thúc. Các anh hùng thường có siêu năng lực, mưu mẹo và thẻ bài, mỗi bên khác nhau. Ở cuối mỗi nhiệm vụ là có cuộc chiến đấu trùm đấu lại các Anh hùng. Chúng có những chiến thuật tiêu chuẩn bắt đầu với lợi thế cao hơn (như sự thay đổi số lượng Quân bài, Máu tăng hay cho trồng trước Quân bài) làm cho thử thách nhiều hơn. Cây cối Zombie Hệ Mỗi anh hùng có hai hệ và có hai cách tấn công khác nhau Cây cối Zombie Hiệu ứng đặc biệt *Afterlife (Hậu kiếp) - Khi zombie bị đánh bại, nó có thể chơi lại. Những zombie như Haunting Zombie hoặc Octo Zombie phải bị đánh bại hai lần trước khi bị tiêu diệt. * Anti-Hero (Cấm anh hùng) - Gây thêm sát thương khi tấn công Anh hùng của kẻ địch. Sát thương tăng lên dựa theo giá trị của Anti-Hero. * Armored (Trang bị) - Giảm sát thương tấn công dựa vào giá trị Trang bị. Có thể giảm còn 0. *Amphibious (Lưỡng cư) - Có thể trồng được ở hàng có nước. *Bounce (Nảy) - Nảy các cây hoặc zombie dính mục tiêu về tay người chơi. Có thể chơi lại. * Bullseye (Nhắm chỉ định) - Không thể sạc thanh siêu phòng thủ nếu một cú tấn công thành công vào Anh hùng của địch. * Deadly (Chết chóc) - Tự động tiêu diệt cây bị tấn công sau khi chiến đấu. *Extra Sun/Brains (Mặt trời/Não thêm) - Cho thêm Mặt trời/Não cho người chơi. *Extra Stats (Tăng số liệu) - Tăng Sức mạnh/Máu dựa vào giá trị đã cho suốt lượt đã chơi. * Freeze (Đóng băng) - Kẻ địch bị đóng băng không thể tấn công lượt này. * Frenzy (Cuồng bạo) - Gây ra sát thương thêm nếu nó tiêu diệt một cây. *Gravestone (Bia mộ) - Ẩn nấp trong cái Bia mộ cho đến bước sử dụng Mưu mẹo của Zombie. Bất kỳ những năng lực "Gravestone" "When played" sẽ được sử dụng ngay sau khi bắt đầu bước mưu mẹo của Zombie. Có thể phá hủy vĩnh viễn trước khi hiệu ứng đó sử dụng bằng Grave Buster. *Shielded (Lá chắn) - Không thể nhận sát thương trong trận đấu lượt này. *Splash (Lan tỏa) - Gây sát thương cho kẻ thù sát cạnh nhau. Sát thương lan tỏa sẽ là giá trị Splash. * Strikethrough ("Tấn công xuyên mục tiêu" hay "Xuyên hàng") - Tấn công đa mục tiêu kẻ thù gồm gây sát thương cho Anh hùng và toàn bộ kẻ thù cùng hướng. *Team-Up (Hỗ trợ đồng đội) - Có thể được đặt ở trước hay đằng sau đồng đội, hoặc đồng đội có thể đặt trước hoặc đằng sau nó. Thẻ bài Lá bài được dùng để tạo ra cỗ bài cho anh hùng của bạn. Ở mỗi cỗ bài, bạn chọn 40 quân bài, mưu mẹo và 3 Siêu năng lực, cộng thêm một siêu năng lực có sẵn từ anh hùng đó để đem theo. Cây cối Zombie Nhiệm vụ cây cối Nhiệm vụ zombie Âm thanh Chiến thuật Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở *Tạo hình lối chơi của nó dựa vào cách vẽ của trò này với hình gốc trong Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, và được cho là hình ảnh lối chơi thử nghiệm, nhưng sau đó cách vẽ lại trở nên phát họa và hoạt hình hơn tương tự như Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Biểu tượng cập nhật 1.0.11 khi lần đầu tiên trong lịch sử là một cây cối (Green Shadow) được đại diện cho biểu tượng thay vì là một zombie. *Một thông báo trước đó như đã nói từ trang web chính thức và nội dung của trò chơi sẽ là game điện thoại thứ ba có thể chơi cả chế độ cây cối và zombie sau Plants vs. Zombies và [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (phiên bản Trung Quốc)|phiên bản Trung Quốc Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. *Ở nhiệm vụ sau, như "Zombies on Ice!", trùm anh hùng có thể bắt đầu với những siêu năng lực khác nhau hoàn toàn (ví dụ: Brain Freeze với sức mạnh của Professor Brainstorm là Euroka) hay lá bài từ một hệ khác (như Immorticia với Monster Mash, nằm trong nhóm Hearty). Không rõ lý do có phải là lỗi hay không. *''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' là trò chơi Plants vs. Zombies điện thoại duy nhất có thể chơi một cách đa dạng. *Khi một quân bài Huyền thoại được đặt trên sân, anh hùng đối diện sẽ có cú sốc hay bất ngờ khác so với hiệu ứng đau hay lo lắng. *Trò này dựa vào rất nhiều sự mượn qua mượn lại như Card Wars của Cartoon Network, ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'', Clash Royale của Supercell, Hearthstone của hãng Blizzard. *Toàn bộ nhân vật chơi mới trong Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 xuất hiện trong trò này là anh hùng, ngoại trừ đặc biệt như Kernel Corn và Captain Deadbeard, là quân bài anh hùng. Liên kết ngoài *Trang web chính thức Thể_loại:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes